


今日 晴

by MonaF1230



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, 佑灰 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:41:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21981580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonaF1230/pseuds/MonaF1230
Kudos: 3





	今日 晴

说实话，十八岁那年的文俊辉在刚迈入新年时真的没想好该如何向全圆佑说明自己突如其来的留学计划。所以他把答案留给了天气。  
或许上天也不相信这段还没成熟的感情，就往大地发送了一场又一场大雨，用浓重的雨雾把两人推开。  
孤身来到欧洲的文俊辉在和全圆佑完全颠倒的时差中努力生活着，努力学习新的语言，努力做着兼职，努力不去想起全圆佑和那个蜻蜓点水的吻。但谁都懂，记忆一直都是扎了根的种子，在脑海深处伸展着上升。  
音乐学院的课程无非就是重复练习相同的曲子，文俊辉每天从日出坐到日落，任由相同的音符击打着自己的耳膜。  
总是少了些什么。  
自己面前缺了一道炽热的目光，抬起头也再见不到对面人皱起鼻子的憨憨笑脸。从前全圆佑总喜欢猫着腰钻到自己身边靠着琴凳的边边角角坐下，撑起下巴透过镜片看自己跟五线谱怄气，再抬起手揉揉自己头顶，从背后拿出刚捂热的牛奶笑得明媚。  
不知道这个时间圆佑又在做些什么。文俊辉看着落地窗外刚沉下颜色的蓝青色天空默默想。

来欧洲以后见到的第一场雪轻飘飘的，不似故乡的四季如春，也不像首尔的大雪漫天，这场初雪恰到好处的温柔。

文俊辉在这场雪里一直站到了黎明。不知道是触景生情还是思念过度，他总觉得天边泛起鱼肚白的时候，自己记忆深处的那个身影就会重新揽过自己，温柔而狡黠地呼唤“俊尼”。

但事实终究是不加涂抹的残酷。

后来的日子里，越来越繁重的课业和演出任务占据了文俊辉的全部时间，他甚至腾不出空闲来思念，每天都踩着晨曦而出，伴着星光而归。时间果然是抚平伤痛的最好良药，曾经皱成一团的心脏也在年复一年的忙碌生活里被熨烫平整。生活被音乐填满，也避免了其他感情的侵入，文俊辉有时候觉得自己就像一个开朗版的全圆佑，不似他那么明明白白的把生人勿近挂在脸上，却也从心底深处关上了门。  
到底是钢琴小王子，随着音乐才能逐渐被更多人看见，文俊辉也一步步走到了首席的位置。年轻英俊有才华，圈内人也不明白为何这样一个人能保持独身这么多年。偶尔被问起，文俊辉也只是端起酒杯冲对方露出一个迷人微笑作为回答。

他在等全圆佑坐回他身旁。

回韩国做音乐的事情只告诉了李知勋一人，顺便要了一份全圆佑的住址。

做钢琴老师实在不是文俊辉最乐意的事，但是在全圆佑隔壁做钢琴老师倒是一件不错的差事。他拨开李知勋写满怀疑的小脑袋，露出最标志的爱心微笑跟学生家长寒暄起来，没过几天就顺理成章地进入了小朋友的琴房。

首尔的雨季按时到来，似乎比文俊辉记忆里持续的更长。回来快两个月了，却连隔壁全圆佑的半只脚都没见到，文俊辉有些时候真想撬开隔壁大门看看他是不是熬夜打游戏然后深度昏迷了。  
唉，这么多年前是我主动，现在还是得我主动。文猫猫抓了抓头发一拳砸在钢琴上，房间里回响起愤怒的乐章。

然后，某个雨季后的晴天，全圆佑就看见了从隔壁下课以后倚在自家门上媚眼如丝的贝雷帽帅哥。

浓重的呼吸声从上方传来，文俊辉手腕上被钳制的地方微微有些疼，但他更在意的是面前盛满眼泪的一双细眼。  
阳光透过窗帘缝隙投射进来，在全圆佑脸上留下一道印子，眼泪反射着点点亮光。文俊辉没想到，冰山帅哥全圆佑在这么多年后居然变成了小哭包，他忍不住挣脱对方的牵制用指尖细细地蹭掉对方已经滑落的眼泪。  
“圆圆居然哭了啊，真是长了年龄软了性子。”文俊辉打趣道。  
“你走了这么多年，是不是把我眼睛敏感这回事给忘了。”  
文俊辉转头看向身后刺眼的阳光，也禁不住掉下两颗泪来。

因为天气很好，所以全圆佑心情也很好，特别是怀里重新抱回了猫猫。他久违地抚摸着文俊辉柔软的头顶，高挺的鼻梁，还有那对他心心念念多年的澄澈眼眸。嘴唇当然不能放过，用舌头感受就最好了，全圆佑一把把文俊辉按到在沙发上，没有寒暄，直接亲了上去。  
全圆佑理所当然地觉得这个吻是当年那一吻的后续，自然没有过渡就直接滑进文俊辉的口腔，品味着猫咪嘴巴里甜甜的气息。一切都比当年那个樱桃般甜蜜的吻更好，细白的贝齿，柔嫩的舌尖，全圆佑贪婪地吸吮着对方漂亮的嘴唇。  
过了这么多年，两人都成长了不少，但是这个经验仍然是原地踏步。  
唇舌交汇间文俊辉几次咬到全圆佑的下唇，而全圆佑每次都要磕到自己的牙齿。两个二十好几的人接个吻倒是紧张得浑身发抖。  
快要喘不过气时全圆佑放开了文俊辉，他眯起眼睛打量着对方红通通的脸蛋，满意地笑了。  
而文俊辉在呼吸平复后一抬头对上的就是皱着鼻子一脸幸福的狐狸脸庞。他好生气，为什么又是自己主动，但是全圆佑看起来真的好欠哦。  
所以，文俊辉一翻身把全圆佑压在了身下。毫无任何经验的他假装一副冷脸，高傲地摘下他的小帽子，开始拉全圆佑的运动服拉链。  
但是，手指有点颤抖。  
全圆佑倒是一副看热闹的样子躺的舒服，任由身上人把自己脱了个干净。  
文俊辉没想到全圆佑这几年把身材练得这么好，虽然还保持了从前的纤细，但手臂和小腹的肌肉线条弯弯曲曲的透露着色情。他用指尖划过全圆佑胸口，一路向下勾勒完小腹的起伏，把手停在紧张的敏感地带。  
其实隔着内裤已经能感受到里面发烫的物体，文俊辉一下子像被踩着尾巴的小猫一样烧红了脸，僵在上面。  
一般这种英雄救美的事情全圆佑还是比较感兴趣的，他爬起身帮呆滞的小猫一件件脱掉衣服，放倒在身下时还轻柔地搓了搓他的脑袋让他不要紧张。  
文俊辉好迷茫，然后一迷茫就想抱点什么，结果就是一头扑进全圆佑怀里，顺便把嘴也送了上去。全圆佑仔细地舔舐着文俊辉柔软的嘴唇，两人嘴唇完美地贴合着，好似天生一对。  
当全圆佑的手抚上自己大腿根部时文俊辉还是忍不住一阵战栗，初次感受的麻酥顺着腿部爬上小腹。全圆佑感受到身下人的紧张，偏头含住对方耳垂，用气声一边安慰着一边摸得更高。  
文俊辉在全圆佑的微凉指尖蹭上自己股沟时完全沦陷了，后穴的褶皱在对方手指的抽插中渐渐平整，甬道紧紧地将全圆佑含在里边，吸食着对方温柔而耐心的扩张运动。  
第二根手指进入时，似乎顶到了尽头的敏感部位，文俊辉低吟一声，眼角也带了点红。全圆佑心疼地吻住小猫的颈侧，更轻柔地抽动着手指。嫩肉在初次开垦下变得火热，充满了欲望。文俊辉终于在来来回回的空虚与满足中呻吟起来，催促着全圆佑赶紧进入。  
下体的铃口早就分泌出急促的润滑体液，对准穴口后不断的深入让两人都在撕裂中体会到了初次的欢愉。全圆佑环住文俊辉的小腰，努力让柱体在对方身体里蠕动，一次次碾压过紧实的肠壁。从尾椎处刺上来的快感麻痹了文俊辉的大脑，他只有用不断呻吟与喘息来诉说内心的渴求，当顶到最内端的凸起时，胸腔里的抓挠感才终于破裂。  
全圆佑缓缓抽出性器，交互了两人体液的白浊滴落在沙发套上，晕出一朵关于等待的花来。

清洁过后两人躺在了全圆佑不大的床上，文俊辉的小脸似乎还泛着美丽而诱惑的红光，眼睛也堪堪盯着全圆佑锋利的鼻梁。  
其实早该躺在一起了。文俊辉往全圆佑怀里又缩了缩身子。  
全圆佑拉过被子把两人包裹起来，抚平小猫眉间挤起的皱纹，在鼻尖上落下一吻，抱住他纤瘦的身子闭上眼睛。

终于是一个好天气，全圆佑牵着文俊辉走上了云端，在群星遍布的霭霭夜空里相拥而眠。


End file.
